Flammenwerfer
This article is about the flamethrower weapon in Wolfenstein. For other uses, see Flamethrower. |image1= |caption1=Blue print of The Flammenwerfer, fully upgraded |name= |type=Flame |ammo=Flammenwerfer Fuel. |damage=Very High |magazine= 30 (60 upgraded) |total_ammo= N/A |appears_in=''Wolfenstein'' |drops_from=Drache Trooper }} The Flammenwerfer (lit: "Flamethrower") is a weapon in Wolfenstein. Overview The Flammenwerfer spews scorching hot flames out that will set most enemies on fire. Unlike the flamethrower in Return to Castle Wolfenstein, this flamethrower will only fire for so long before needing to cool down. Besides the fuel bar, there will be a heat bar above it. It's based on German Flammenwerfer 41, a replacement for Flammenwerfer 35. Locations The first Flammenwerfer is found near the start of the mission Cannery, in the tunnels BJ uses to infiltrate the Cannery itself. Since the Drache Trooper holding it spawns in the mouth of an extremely narrow corridor, the player cannot miss picking the weapon up. The ammo, Flammenwerfer Fuel, is a rare find, but is carried by Drache Troopers and sometimes found in missions. Drache Troopers are not included in any town hub spawn, so ammunition cannot easily be replenished outside missions. There is no special pickup for Flammenwerfer Fuel; it always appears as a Flammenwerfer weapon pickup. The only was to make sure you got the fuel stock up for action is to purchase it in black market. Characteristics The Flammenwerfer contains a starting total 30 max ammo, but upgrades may increase this to a total of 60. While 30 units seems low, 1 unit of ammo fires off a burst about one second in duration; enough to set a clumped group of troops on fire, making this an effective close-range urban weapon, and in close quarters it's very effective as well, just keep your distance from enemies and from walls to avoid burning yourself; the self-inflicted damage is slightly higher than the damage that enemy deals. With further upgrading, it may even be used effectively at mid-range. It is the cheapest weapon to fully upgrade, although this weapon is not very practical in the later stages of the game, most other weapon has similar or better combat performance. The flammenwerfer is effective against the enemies that only has melee ability, most notably Sniffers, its a good substitute for Tesla Gun or Particle Cannon. The Flammenwerfer has a very low base damage of 10 per second (and less towards the edges of the flame), but enemies have fire damage multipliers. Upgrades There are a total of 4 upgrades for the Flammenwerfer, with a total cost of $4,500. (the cheapest in game) They are: * Improved Fuel Pump. Unlock: complete Cannery. Cost: $1,000. Allows the Flammenwerfer to fire 8 units of fuel before overheating instead of 5. * Expanded Tank. Unlock: get 64 Intel. Cost: $1,000. Increases the maximum ammo for the Flammenwerfer from 30 to 60. * Carburetion. Unlock: complete Castle. Cost: $2,000. Doubles the damage the Flammenwerfer deals. * Pump Overdrive. Unlock: complete Airfield. Cost: $500. Increases the Flammenwerfer's range. Gallery Screenshot flamethrower concept art.png|Flammerwerfer without upgraded. Video Wolfenstein Flammenwerfer Vignette Trailer in HD|The Trailer of the Weapon. Category:Wolfenstein weapons Category:Fire Weapons Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Weapons